Nerd Kink
by AshleyEvans306715
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo find out their college roommate has an interesting fetish. (Warning: lemon, threesome, college!AU) Kuroo x OC x Bokuto


**Hello everyone! **

**This story is basically a Bokuto X OC X Kuroo lemon, inspired by the cover photo of the two volleyball players wearing glasses (omg they look so hot, i didn't realize how much i needed glasses-wearing-Bokuto and Kuroo in my life till I saw that image). Apologies if the characters are a little OOC!**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters with the exception of Mizuno Aoi belong to me. Also the cover photo for this story does not belong to me. Credits to the respective owners.**

* * *

.

.

.

"Mizu-chan!" Bokuto Koutaro called out, rapping his knuckles against the wooden door to Mizuno Aoi's bedroom.

He waited for a few seconds, shuffling from one foot to the other anxiously. "Mizu-chan, I really need your phone charger. I left mine in my locker!"

He glanced at his phone, golden eyes widening at the 1% mark on the display. "Agh, I'm coming in," he announced, impatiently before twisting the doorknob and entering the girl's room.

The lights were turned off and the room seemed empty. Bokuto flicked the light switch and peered around the simple grey and white themed room.

"Oya? She's not home?" Bokuto wondered to himself.

With a shrug, he ambled over to her study desk. He found the phone charger hanging off the side, still plugged into the power socket.

Once Bokuto had plugged in his phone and the little battery icon at the top of his screen had flashed to the charging symbol, the silver haired boy let out a deep sigh, relaxing against the desk.

"Bokuto, what are you doing in Aoi-chan's room?"

Bokuto jumped at the unexpected sound of his and Mizuno's housemate - Kuroo Tetsuro. The messy black haired boy leaned against the doorframe eying Bokuto suspiciously.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't jump to conclusions, Kuroo. I'm not a pervert or anything," Bokuto defended himself.

Kuroo smirked, snickering softly at managing to rile up the other male.

"Saa, this is my first time in Aoi-chan's room," Kuroo hummed thoughtfully, sauntering in and looking through some of the random knick-knacks on her desk.

"We shouldn't look through her stuff, Kuroo," Bokuto warned the broad shouldered male who had busied himself with one of the notebooks on Mizuno's desk.

But despite saying that, the golden eyed boy peered over Kuroo's shoulder curiously too.

"It's not snooping if she left her stuff out, Bokuto. If she didn't want things to be seen, she would hide it," Kuroo argued, tossing the book aside.

"If she had something to hide," Kuroo paused to pull one of the desk drawers open. "She would've locked her drawers."

Bokuto blinked owlishly, buying the Nekoma ex-captain's flawed logic.

The two turned to the open drawer curiously and gaped.

"What is this?!" Bokuto yelped, dramatically.

Kuroo looked equally surprised before a scheming smirk overtook his expression.

"Ara, Bokuto, looks like we found Aoi-chan's kink!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"I'm home," Mizuno Aoi called out tiredly as she stepped into the three bedroom apartment she shared with her friends.

She swapped her sneakers for her indoor slippers and stepped silently into the living room.

It was late evening now; Mizuno was usually back in the afternoon but she'd had to stay after her last class to ask her psychology professor some questions about the lecture.

The sun had set a few minutes ago and the dying rays cast a dull orange glow across the living room walls.

Mizuno cocked her head to the side when she didn't hear a reply. Usually both, Bokuto and Kuroo would welcome her home loudly and cheerfully.

'_Wonder where those two are,_' Mizuno mused.

She made her way to her bedroom but froze when she noticed the light spilling out from the crack under the door.

"They didn't —" With an angry huff, Mizuno threw the door open.

"How dare you invade my priva—"

The pink haired girl's angry rant stopped midway when she spotted her two housemates seated on her bed.

"Oh? Aoi-chan, you're home," Kuroo announced, innocently though the mischievous tilt of his lips gave him away.

Mizuno felt her breath catch in her throat as she eyed the two boys.

Mizuno Aoi may have known Kuroo Tetsuro and Bokuto Koutaro for years now but that didn't make her immune to their attractiveness. She knew the two boys were gorgeous with pretty faces and built, muscular bodies from years of volleyball.

But what made Mizuno really weak in the knees was the pair of round gold framed glasses the two wore.

"W-Where did you…" Mizuno stammered, unable to tear her eyes from their faces.

The glasses made Kuroo and Bokuto's youthful faces look more mature and aristocratic.

It was astounding how a simple pair of glasses could change one's image so drastically — they looked like they would spend their afternoons writing sonnets and plays rather than lazing around the house, watching TV.

And despite how vehemently Mizuno would deny it, she was indeed a sucker for the bookworm types.

"Oh, these?" Kuroo drawled, using one long finger to push the glasses up the bridge of his nose. "We found them in your drawer, of course."

"Mizu-chan, why do you have a drawer full of reading glasses? I thought you had perfect vision," Bokuto tilted his head to the side, curiously.

Kuroo snickered madly. "Didn't I tell you, Bokuto? Our dear Aoi-chan has a nerd fetish!"

Mizuno flushed, cheeks turning a brighter color than her hair.

"I do not!" She retorted immediately.

Kuroo cocked one dark eyebrow, smirk still intact.

With one graceful fluid motion, the dark haired male was right in front of Mizuno, looming over her petite form.

"Do you not, Aoi-chan~? Are you telling me you don't find us absolutely attractive when we're wearing these?"

Mizuno's cheeks remained flushed and her lips parted in a soft gasp as Kuroo leant impossibly close to her.

"N-No," she tried to argue, stubbornly, ignoring the way her heart was beating erratically.

"Give those back," she tried to make a grab for the glasses, but Kuroo caught her hand in a tight hold.

He pressed two fingers against her inner wrist and clucked his tongue teasingly.

"Good girls don't lie," Kuroo smirked. "Your pulse is racing, Aoi-chan. You're getting excited, aren't you?" he teased.

"I-I —" Mizuno tugged her hand away harshly, stumbling back in the direction of her bed. "Get out of my room," she huffed.

Her brain felt slow and fuzzy, completely distracted by how close Kuroo had been to her. She could still feel his warm hand wrapped around her slender wrist.

Distracted by the dark haired male in front of her, the pink haired girl only remembered Bokuto perched on her bed behind her when she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist.

Mizuno yelped as the gold eyed boy threw her down onto the bed, his usual crazy grin spread across his lips.

"Mizu-chan, who knew you liked nerdy guys who wore glasses. Is that why you were so interested in Tsukki during the Volleyball Training camp last year?"

Before the girl could deny Bokuto's wild accusations, she felt the bed dip and Kuroo appeared in her line of sight, leaning over her form on the other side of Bokuto.

"Naughty, naughty Aoi, flirting with a guy two years younger than her," Kuroo drawled, placing one large hand on her bare thigh.

Mizuno yelped as she felt Kuroo's hand trail up her thigh and linger at the hem of her skirt.

"W-What're you doing?!" she stammered, heart beating wildly in her chest.

She looked up at the two tall men who had trapped her between them on the bed, still wearing the stylish glasses, and felt a telltale pool of heat settle in her stomach.

Her heart was still racing, her cheeks remained flushed and she subconsciously clenched her thighs together as she felt the start of an ache down in her nether regions.

Of course, Bokuto and Kuroo were quick to notice her discomfort and the ex-Fukurodani ace gaped openly at her.

"Wow, Mizu-chan, you're actually turned on by us? Just because of these glasses?"

"S-Shut up Bokuto, I'm not turned on," she huffed but couldn't stop the breathy moan that escaped her lips as Kuroo trailed his fingers over her inner thighs with a feather-light touch.

"Stop lying to us, Aoi," Kuroo said.

"If you just admit you want us, we can have a lot of fun together," Bokuto agreed, using his cool palm to cup Mizuno's heated cheek.

Mizuno swallowed, unable to form words. She felt drunk even though the two had barely touched her.

Bokuto took charge then, tugging lightly and making Mizuno sit up. He pulled the girl into a firm kiss, his soft lips slanting over hers and coaxing her own till she was kissing him back feverishly.

Meanwhile, Kuroo shifted so that he was behind her, his arms gripped onto her hips and he nuzzled his nose into her neck, breathing in the scent of jasmine that always lingered on Mizuno's body.

The dark haired boy nipped at her pale neck causing the girl to gasp in surprise. Bokuto took that opportunity to use his tongue and deepen the kiss.

A choked moan escaped Mizuno's lips and her hands came up shakily, one grabbing onto the collar of Bokuto's shirt to pull him even closer and the other threading itself through Kuroo's soft locks.

Kuroo smirked against her neck at Mizuno finally giving in to her desires. He bit and sucked at the exposed skin on her neck until he was satisfied with the red hue that rose to the surface.

He trailed butterfly kisses along the length of her neck while his hands worked on unbuttoning her plain white shirt.

Bokuto pulled back slightly, leaving Mizuno gasping for breath. Kuroo swiftly tugged her shirt off and turned her around so that her hazy brown eyes were now locked on his own.

Her cheeks were still flushed, pink hair mused from Bokuto running his hand through them.

Kuroo swallowed, feeling his pants tighten. She looked hot enough to devour.

Mizuno steeled her nerves and slowly leant towards Kuroo, initiating the kiss this time. While the black haired boy was surprised, he quickly reciprocated.

Bokuto stripped off his shirt and pants, leaving only his boxers on. He trailed a hand up Mizuno's bare arm, watching the goosebumps rise on her skin.

Mizuno shuddered at the feeling and Kuroo smirked into their kiss.

With a soft snap, Bokuto undid the pink haired girl's bra and Mizuno pulled away abruptly, feeling shy and awkward again.

"Just lay back and relax," Kuroo assured the girl as Bokuto gently pushed her down till she was lying on her back in the center of her queen sized bed.

Bokuto began trailing kisses up Mizuno's leg, slowly making his way to her inner thigh. He pushed her pleated skirt up till it was bunched up around her waist, revealing her lacy black underwear to both men.

Kuroo made quick work of his own clothes before latching his lips onto the side of Mizuno's neck again, blazing a path all the way down to her breasts.

He palmed one, the mound not very big nor very small. It fit perfectly in his warm hand and he flicked the dusky pink nipple causing Mizuno to gasp out loud.

The girl squeezed her eyes shut, unable to cope with all the stimulation to her body. She threw her head back and moaned loudly when Kuroo took one of her nipples into his mouth, nipping it softly. At the same time, Bokuto hooked his fingers into the sides of her underwear and pulled them down slowly.

The cool air assaulted her hot core and caused Mizuno to gasp yet again.

By this point, Mizuno was nothing more than a mess of gasps and moans. She could barely form a coherent thought and the repetitive calls of 'Oh God, Kuroo! Bokuto!' left her lips in strangled moans like a mantra.

Bokuto smirked, resting his thumb against her clit and flicking it softly. Mizuno arched her back instinctively, letting out a startled gasp in response.

"Mizu-chan," Bokuto cooed. "You're so wet already!"

He trailed his fingers lower, slowly parting her folds and entering one long finger into her hot cavern.

Mizuno flinched, panting from the over-stimulation. "I - I can't —" she broke off into a louder moan when Bokuto inserted another finger, making scissoring motions.

"Aoi-chan, you shouldn't be so loud," Kuroo mumbled, licking a hot trail up from her chest to her ear. "You don't want the neighbors to hear what a naughty, lewd girl you are, do you?"

"N-No, ngh, B-Boku— I-I can't," Mizuno gasped. "D-Don't stop, please," she finally managed to choke out.

Bokuto fastened his motions, his fingers slipping in and out with ease thanks to how drenched she already was. He continued using his thumb to rub circles on her clit, driving Mizuno absolutely crazy.

"Oh, we won't," Kuroo assured, pulling away to slip off his last article of clothing.

Mizuno's head lolled to the side, her eyes taking in the dark haired male's figure in all his naked glory.

Her hazy eyes settled on Kuroo's dick that was already half hard, beads of pre-cum shining at the tip.

She swallowed heavily again and mewled as Bokuto's fingers hit the right spot inside her. The ex-ace smirked and started moving faster, hitting the same spot again and again until the pink haired girl came undone beneath him, a mewling and moaning mess.

Mizuno's hands clenched her bedsheets tightly, tears pricked at her eyes as the force of her orgasm hit her. Her body went limp and for a minute the only sound was her exhausted, deep breaths.

Bokuto moved up the bed till he was right by her head, giving her a smug grin. "Mizu-chan made such a mess," he teased, holding up his hand that was wet with her cum. "She needs to be a good girl and take responsibility. Clean up your mess, Mizu-chan~"

Mizuno flushed at Bokuto's teasing tone but with a hesitant, shaky hand guided his fingers into her mouth. Bokuto's eyes widened in surprise, even though he'd been the one to suggest she clean up her cum in the first place.

Mizuno's warm tongue wrapped around Bokuto's long fingers, sucking softly. Bokuto gulped, feeling his member harden under his boxers.

Kuroo had made his way to the foot of the bed, taking a moment to appreciate how he and Bokuto had managed to reduce their strong, sarcastic housemate into a minx in heat. He gripped her ankles and tugged until her legs were hooked over his shoulder, aligning his length up with her opening.

Bokuto slipped out of his own boxers, gently guiding Mizuno's trembling hands to his dick, helping her set the pace for the handjob.

"Ready, Aoi-chan?" Kuroo called, but before the pink haired girl even managed a shaky nod, he plunged his full length into her tight hole.

Mizuno's grip around Bokuto's cock tightened in response causing the silver haired boy to groan. Kuroo pulled out and thrust in with force causing Mizuno to yelp.

Kuroo himself had to bite down on his lip to stop the groans. Her pussy was warm and tight and it felt like she was trying to suck him in and squeeze him out for every last drop he had to offer.

The three settled into a rhythm, the silence of the room broken by erratic groans and the sound of skin against skin.

"I-I'm close, Mizu-chan," Bokuto panted, guiding Mizuno's hand to move faster around his length.

The pink haired girl sucked in air sharply before tugging her hand free. Bokuto pouted in confusion but gaped when the girl directed his cock to her mouth.

Mizuno's neck tilted at an awkward angle and she was sure her neck (along with other parts of her body) would be sore the next day but she focused on engulfing Bokuto's entire length.

Her tongue wrapped around the golden eyed boy's thick member and she made soft sucking noises that drove Bokuto crazy. He used one hand to steady himself against the headrest and the other settled into her mused pink locks to control her pace.

Kuroo continued his ministration on her pussy, having found her sensitive spot. The girl moaned against Bokuto's dick causing the boy to shudder at the resulting vibrations.

"I'm going to—" Bokuto didn't finish his sentence before he released into Mizuno's mouth. His eyes drifted shut, his hand tightening to just short of painful in the girl's hair.

Mizuno let Bokuto's softening member slip out of her mouth and swallowed his seed. Her lips twisted at the salty taste causing Kuroo to chuckle.

"Let's help you find your release too," he grinned, speeding up his thrusts even more.

Mizuno gasped and gripped onto Bokuto's shoulder tightly as she felt the warmth in her belly flare up. Her stomach coiled tightly and she could feel her inevitable orgasm approaching.

"H-Harder, Kuroo," she moaned.

Bokuto captured her lips in a heated kiss and Mizuno blindly gripped onto his form. Her nails raked down his back, leaving pink marks in their wake.

When Kuroo felt Mizuno tighten impossibly around his dick, he knew she had reached her limit and so with a few final frenzied thrusts, he too spilled his seed into her.

Mizuno moaned the loudest she had the entire night as she felt her stomach clench and then release, her orgasm hitting her.

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, feeling like she could see stars in her vision.

Kuroo pulled out with a soft squelch that caused Mizuno to blush in embarrassment. Bokuto pulled away too, clearly exhausted.

The two men collapsed on either side of her, the queen sized bed barely enough to fit all three of them.

She felt Kuroo's arm drape heavily over her waist while Bokuto nuzzled into her neck. He placed a soft kiss against her skin, the layer of sweat leaving a salty taste on his lips.

Once the pink haired girl had regained her breath, she trailed one hand lazily through Kuroo's messy bedhead.

"You're paying for the morning after pills, you stupid cat," she muttered.

Kuroo snickered into her shoulder.

"You should probably just go on the pill Mizu-chan," Bokuto advised.

"I promise you, this is not going to be a one-time thing," Kuroo agreed.

Mizuno huffed, trying and failing to act angry.

The three fell into a comfortable silence again. Their bodies and minds drained from their activity.

Mizuno noticed, just a few seconds before her mind succumbed to sleep, that her housemates were still wearing those stupid nerd glasses.

Well, maybe she did have a bit of a nerd kink after all.

.

.

.

* * *

**Wow, okay that turned out wayyyy longer than I expected. This was my first lemon/smut story and I'm not really sure how I did so please leave a review and let me know whether you enjoyed it!**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
